One Piece: The Surgeons Assistant!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Title pending, fem!LuffyxT. Law fanfic. Rated for blood and violence. More inside-
1. Episode 1: Meeting the Heart Pirates!

A/N. This is another one of my What If? One Piece ideas. I've got at least three others in my head. But that's beside the point. This is a **Fem!LuffyxT. Law** fanfic. I don't know Law's actual age, so I'm making him sixteen. Hope you guys enjoy it, this took me awhile to come up with because of some slight complication with the idea itself (Please don't ask, I'm begging you!) and Devil Fruit abilities. I wanted to try a paramecia for once, of course this still ties into my bird tangent. I got birds on the brain...Bird Brain!...I am so sorry for that...Just enjoy and ignore my strange strange obsessions. I'm gonna go to the summary and disclaimer before I wind up coming up with another "slap-me-in-the-head-PLEASE!" pun. Bird brain...What was I thinking?

Summary: 15 year old Monkey D. Luffy has always been a free spirit. With her grandfather wanting her to be a Marine and the Bandits wanting her to be just like them, Luffy is caught between not one world but two. Her feelings of being trapped in a too small cage are broken when Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death and captain of the Heart Pirates, catches her after she attempts to pickpocket him and his crew. She's caught his attention, and wants her to be apart of his crew, but can he break the cage that keeps her there, or will Luffy stay caged forever?

Warning: Slight OOCness, don't know a lot about Law's crew. ?This is a fem!luffy fanfic, also she will have a different devil fruit ability.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Meeting the Heart Pirates!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuschia Village-<strong>

It was almost noon, and the market place in Fuschia Village, was like normal, packed with the occasional visitor and the townsfolk. In a nearby alleyway, a young girl, of around 15, knelt close to the ground. She wore a white shirt, covered in smudges and dirt from her time spent playing in the vast forest near the center of the island. The shirt was a bit baggy and a little too long for her, more like a dress then an actual shirt itself really, and underneath she wore a pair of dark blue leggings. Her black hair was as it always looked, and would probably continue to look, as it was forever unruly and uneven, looking more like a serious case of bed head she did not want to take care of. It was almost down to her shoulder, and actually managed to look clean despite the fact that it looked like she had just woken up. Laying against the girls back by a carefully tied, and unusually strong string, was a straw hat, that was a lot more well kept then the rest of the girl. On her feet were pair of straw sandals, that were surprisingly sturdy. Despite her face being covered in smudges, she was actually really pretty.

The girl crouched even lower as she spotted her newest set of targets, a group of men that were for the most part strangely dressed, and actually she should correct the previous assessment. A group of men, plus a polar bear, weaing a bright orange jumpsuit. Then again, the girl felt she had no right to question other people's fashion sense, and it seemed to be a uniform of sorts, as the others in the group, with the exception of the carefree man in the lead, were all wearing similar jumpsuits, theirs were all beige, unlike the bear, meaning that it was most likely, of higher rank then the others. The man in the lead, must have been the leader, as he didn't wear clothes that were even remotely similar.

The man or rather boy, as he was a year older then her, give or take a few months, was wearing jeans, a black and yellow hoody, and a biege spotted hat. He was definitely the leader of the group. There were variations between the lower ranked ones though. One was wearing a hat that looked like a penguin, another was wearing shades and a hat as well. There was also another man, who was much bigger then the others, and wasn't wearing a uniform, but a black shirt and jeans.

The young girl continued to observe the group, crouching lower, before breaking into a dead sprint. Several people in the crowd parted as she passed, trying to avoid the girl, as they were quite used to her antics. Suddenly the girl seemed to almost disappear from view, only to reappear, being held up, to the crowds utter shock, by the leader of the group. The girl dangled there by her arms as she glared at the man silently.

"Ho! Now who are you? You know it's not very nice to steal from people." the boy said as he continued to hold the girl of the ground slightly. The girl just continued to glare at him before lifting one of her legs up and between them. The boy raised an eyebrow in question, only to have it answered when she attempted to kick him in the solar plexus. He let go the girl and as soon as she hit the ground she took off in the opposite direction. He was about to go after the girl when a young woman began laughing from the scene slightly.

"Well now that's a first! I haven't seen anybody catch the Town thief since eleven years ago! That was pretty good! Why don't you guys come keep me company for a while? I can tell you about Ms. Thief." The boy thought for a moment before finally nodding in agreement and motioning for his men to follow the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>At the local tavern-<strong>

"So my name's Makino. It's nice to meet you." The woman introduced as she gave the men drinks. She gently pat the bear on the head before going to prep some food for them as well.

"Nice to meet you as well Miss Makino. I'm guessing you own this place?" Makino nodded as she continued to work on the food.

"So what's your name Mr. Stranger?" She asked as she placed the food down on the table. The boy smiled in thanks for the meal and answered,

"The names Trafalgar Law. So what about the girl from earlier? She doesn't seem to live in town." Makino nodded as she answered,

"Yeah, her names Luffy. And your right, she doesn't live in town like the rest of us, at least not anymore." This got Law to raise an eyebrow in question,

"What do you mean by anymore?" Makino laughed a little before answering,

"She used to live in town. But then a famous pirate came to visit, and Luffy, that silly goofball, ate a Devil Fruit that they had gotten from one of their ventures. The guy encouraged her to become a pirate and when her grandfather got wind of it, he toted her off and entrusted to some famous mountain bandits in the area. She doesn't live with them anymore, but you can find in the woods. Just be careful, and look up. There are some big animals in there." The woman warned as she went about serving seconds. She had left him to his thoughts, which he was grateful for. _'So this girl, Luffy, want's to be a pirate huh?'_

"Well, who's to say I can't help her with that?" he whispered to himself as he smirked, a plan firmulating in his head as he stood up quietly and left. "Thanks for the food Miss Makino. I'm entrusting my guys to you for awhile, try to keep them out of trouble, okay?" Makino smiled and nodded, used to be placed as temperary babysitter for pirates. She was no fool, and she knew straight away from how the men carried themselves, these were pirates.

As for Law, he figured that the woman probably already knew his profession. There was a reason she had told him all this. She wanted him to take the girl with him, which he probably would have done anyway, as he had already found her interesting enough as was. Now he had all the more reason to try and get her to join his crew. _'Luffy...'_

* * *

><p><strong>At Curly Dadan's hideout-<strong>

Luffy stood infront of a group of mountain bandits, the most notorious on Dawn Island. They may have raised her from when she was four, but she was still resentful to them, at least a little. They watned her to be a mountain bandit, as bad as them. Her grandfather was worse, wanting her to be a marine. She had almost no freedom here, and felt like a bird in a cage that was too small with little to no room. It was suffocating to say the least. Dadan just shook her head before stating,

"Bah! It's alright Gakki! You can't sucker everyone! Just try some fool you can get, or go get some food, kay?" This was why Luffy couldn't be completely resentful with them. They were nice, and they unerstood. They gave her what freedom they could by allowing her some choice in her life, but she still felt the unbearable pressure and weight of being caged. It was why she wanted to be a pirate. Not for fame, glory, or riches. But because of the freedom it gave you, and the adventure.

"Thanks..." she stated coldly as she took a reprieve from her thoughts. She turned and left the room, heading for the forest for a nap. Back in the room, Dadan sighed forlornly, beginning to look older then she actually was (if that's possible).

"Sometimes I wonder if we should keep her here, or let her go completely. I feel like we're slowly killing her from the inside out."

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to get started on another One Piece fanfic that weirn018 has requested of me, kinda. Anyway see ya!


	2. Episode 2: Finding the Healer!

A/N. Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys! For a few seconds there I thought it wasn't anygood at all and therefore a lost cause. Guess I was just being slightly paranoid though. Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone, now time for the review replies, hope you enjoy the chapter by the way.

To Chibi'prince-sama: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it, but really the only thing that keeps me from writing are headaches, I can't think through them. Thank you for worrying about me though. The same to you and hope you enjoy the chapter!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks! I'm glad you love it so much. And I will try, and hopefully suceed. Hoep you enjoy the story!

To Kenshin El: I forgot to say that he has spots on his jeans as well. He's a spotty person...Anway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

To Naomi-nami16: Yep, poor Luffy, and that is why Law is there. Thanks for the review by the way. And hope you enjoy the chapter!

To Umbra8191: Thanks hope you enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: I should have done that earlier, shouldn't I? Glad you love it so much, and thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well.

To Alexsasha: Thanks, and there are actually quite a few out there, there's just not a whole lot of luffyxlaw out there, and there is definitely no fem!Luffyxlaw out there, I actually think I'm the first to come up with the idea. But anyway, glad you like it and think it'll be really good. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Ok! Thanks for the reviews guys, seriously! I was shocked though when I woke up this morning, and my inbox had 44 messages on it, a good number of them being reviews. I was so happy! Of course not all of them were for this fanfic, but still. Anyway, thanks again and time for summary and disclaimer.

Episode Summary: Law goes on a manhunt of sorts to find his newest crewmember, Luffy. But she doesn't want to go with him, or does she. A meeting with Makino confirms the girl's longing for freedom, and Law doesn't mind helping, but can he control the free as the wind girl or will he be too busy trying not to get cut in half?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Finding the Healer!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the forests near Grey Terminal-<strong>

Law had been spending the better part of his times reassembling the local animals looking for the girl known as Luffy. It was funny to see the various combinations, but God was it getting annoying to see beast after unnaturally huge beast, and yet no sign of the girl in question. Miss Makino had said that he should be careful with the local wildlife, and the woman wasn't kidding! Any normal man would have died in the forest by now, eaten by carnivorous monstrosities that you'd expect to see on the Grand Line, not in East Blue. But here they were. And then again, Law himself was not a normal man, he had lived up to his epiphet on multiple occasions after all, and he had been to the Grand Line and back again.

The only reason he was not on his way to One Piece now, was because he had wanted to see if he could recruit one more member. He had been restocking on supplies in East Blue, and was then planning on returning to the North Blue when he had heard of the local Freak/Devil Fruit user. He understood she was just a normal girl, with not so normal powers but still. Not a whole lot of people understood that, and it could hurt, being all on your own like that. Law ought to know, for a while there, he was one of those unfortunate people who had been forced into being an outcast after he accidentaly ate his own Devil Fruit. He wondered how the girl had put up with all the sneers and name calling for so long. Most likely she dealt with it the same as he himself had, she beat the crap out of them.

Law was about to move on when something small hit him on the head. He picked it up when it hit the ground, a small seed, from a fruit. _'Ok...' _Law looked up, and to his uttershock, he was wondering how he missed it, there was a small house up in the tree branches. It was cleverly placed, he wouldn't have seen it if the seed hadn't fallen on his head. Law climbed up the tree trunk, much to his own chagrin, as he was not one for climbing trees, and found what he had been looking for.

There was Luffy, looking very sour, silently crying from obvious frustration, and picking from fruit that she had collected at some point. She had also had a very sharp knife in her hand, which she was using to slice open the fruit. She swung it down hard, narrowly missing her own fingers, and Law decided that he had seen enough. He quickly grabbed the hand holding the knife so she couldn't swing it at him in defense, and the grabbed her other hand.

"You know that's not safe, right? You just narrowly missed chopping off your own fingers." Law simply stated as he inspected them. Luffy's hands were scarred, from some slight misshaps with a knife most likely, but looked for the better part alright. There was some slight bleeding from a recent cut she'd recieved, but it wasn't from a knife, or at least the one in her other hand.

"Can you let me go?" Law looked down at the obviously uncomfortable girl, and just smirked. Up close, she was actually, and quite admittedly pretty. Her face was a bit dirty, but otherwise she was very pretty. Law almost found himself wanting to kiss her, but he would restrain himself. Instead, he found a better distraction, the cut on her hand was healing, not completely, but enough. And at an alarming rate. "The Heal Heal Fruit...It allows me to heal injuries, but not all of them. And not completely..."

"Not yet at least." Law stated as he watched the wound close. He was sure, that if she had a bit more practice, besides the minor cuts she gave herself by accident, she would be able to get rid of event he scars. For now, though he had to focus on convincing her to join his crew. Training could and would come later.

"Again, I ask. Could you please let me go!" Law laughed slightly, but released her from his grip. Luffy placed the knife carefully between them, most likely her way of saying that as long as he didn't try anything funny, she wouldn't use it on him. An amusing thought really. Or at least in his mind it was, he could tell she was dead serious though. "Now why are you here, and how did you find me?" she asked, but in a rather demanding tone. Her expression didn't help either. Law had to fight to keep himself from physically harming the girl, he did NOT like being bossed around. He settled for just fisting his hands, barely restraining his anger, and warned her,

"Do NOT boss me around." He stated simply. The tone behind it spoke volumes though. Luffy showed no fear toward him though, as if she found him at the bottom of her lists of concern. But then again, growing up on an island, raised by a group of fearsome mountain bandits, in a forest with animals ten to twenty, maybe even thirty times their normal size, and almost as strong, she probably had a sense of being able to take on anything the world threw at her. It probably wasn't that far from the truth. And that made Law want her to join all the more. _'Interesting...'_ he thought as he watched Luffy's stance tighten. She was preparing to lung for the knife. "As for how I found you, you were so busy slicing fruit, and nearly dicing yourself up, that a seed fell on my head. How I felt it I have no idea, but still. And as for why I'm here, it's to offer you, a proposition." If he didn't conniving before, Law was sure he did now. Luffy gave no visible sign that she was on alert, save for her preparation to get the knife, should she need to attemt to gutt him.

"What type of proposition?" She leaned closer to the ground, hoping to gain more speed, most likely.

"I want you to join my pirate crew, Miss Luffy." The girl's eyes widened, whether from the fact that he knew her name, or that he had just offered her a chance to sail the seven seas, really eight actually.

"No..." There was doubt, it was obvious, she really wanted to go, to leave the island. But something was keeping her here, most likely attachment. Law wasn't about to accept a 'no' though. She would join his crew, even if he had to knock her out and kidnap her to do so.

"Well, at least this time they can't say I didn't ask nicely..." he said as he stood up slightly.

"What do you me-" she didn't get to finish as the whole world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the East Blue-<strong>

Her head hurt, badly. And everything was swaying slightly. Where was she?

"You shouldn't move so suddenly, you've been out for a week at the very least." it was the boy who had knocked her out earlier. Wait a minute..._'I've been out for a week? Where am I?' _And then Luffy panicked. She was about to get out of bed when the boy came up and forced her to lay back down. He held her there until she calmed down, waiting patiently.

"Where-" she asked when she'd calm down enough to speak,

"My submarine, we're underwater, so don't try escaping. You'd just drown. My name is Law, and I'm your new captain. Nice to meet you Luffy." He stated the last few part with a smirk. Luffy pouted at him, but stayed silent. Really the girl wanted to know where she was. Then she remembered something. Her straw hat. Shanks, the pirate who had taught her so much, it was his hat, he had given it to her before leaving. Where was it? Law saw the look in her eyes, as if she'd lost something really important. Law sighed as he got up and walked over to his desk. He picked up the straw hat that was laying there and came back with it, dropping on her head so she'd calm down and stop looking like that. Really he hated it when people looked like that. It almost made him feel guilty. Almost. Luffy grabbed the hat and inspected it for damage, seeing none, she smiled happily and sat up, placing the hat on her head. She noticed that there was a slight difference with it. The string she had used to keep it from flying off when she ran about and jumped was replaced with a slightly thicker and much more stronger fiber of some sort. It also stretched. Luffy was now beaming happily, her hat was on her head, safe and sound and not torn or ripped.

Yes, she was very happy. Law definitely thought so, as she no longer had that kicked puppy look on her face. And it looked like she'd forgiven him for kidnapping her.

"So I'm guessing you're not mad?" Luffy nodded at him, more grateful for not taking her hat away, and giving it back. Law himself could understand the attachment, he himself shared the same feelings with his own hat. More then once he had nearly gutted someone for taking it. So he could relate to the girl. "You sure don't hold grudges do you?" Luffy only spared him a glance, before moving about so she sat on the edge of the bed, and out from other the possibly stuffy covers.

"Holding grudges is stupid! All it does is distract you." Luffy stated simply, causing Law to laugh at her ability to just dismiss the questiono with such a simple answer. Yes, he was glad he had brought her on board.

"Well, since you seem to have already adapted to this place, allow me to show you to your room, Miss L-""Please! Please stop with the Miss. It makes me feel old, and I'm only 15." Law laughed at that but nodded his acceptance. It wasn't really an order she was giving him, more like a request, or rather begging. "Okay, I'll try not to call you Miss Luffy." She smiled, nodding gratefully for his acceptance of said request, glad that he was at least willing to try.

"So you wanted me to know where my new room was right?" She got up out of the bed, slighlty shaky, but quickly righted herself without assistance. "Well, lead the way." Law stood up and motioned for her to follow, her almost at his heels, but far enough that it could be considered not being in his personal space.

After a bit he finally stopped in front of a room.

"Here's yours. It's not that far from the galley, and definitely not that far from the Sick Bay. You don't seem to have complete control over your Devil Fruit abilities, so we'll start your training after we reach the next island. If I understand correctly, your Devil Fruit ability would make you an excellent doctor, or at least a good enough assistent." Luffy nodded in acceptance as Law continued, "But for now, just get some rest. You probably still tired after all. Someone will come and get you when dinners ready. Try not the clock them in the head, they need all the brain cells they can get." he joked, causing Luffy to laugh slightly as she nodded her head in acceptance. She went into her new room, waving a hand over her shoulder as she yawned slightly, and disappeared behind a thick metal door.

"Good night!" he heard her call. Law smiled slightly as he turned and went to go find his first mate,

"Good night..."

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoy. Yeah, Luffy's being a bit docile for now, but she will cause problems soon. Anyway, please review and see ya! Law, Luffy! Quit making kissy faces with each other!

Luffy & Law: SHUT UP! Bye... /


	3. Episode 3: I told you NOT to touch the!

A/N. Ok! Sorry for not updating in a while! Here's the next chapter, thanks for waiting. Now time for Review Replies!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks, glad you love it, and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: well you know one of the first is going to be that she gets lost, either that, or her stomach! So yeah, anyways, enjoy! And thanks for the review!

To Kistumi-sama: Yep! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Glad you like it, thanks and enjoy!

To weirn018: Thanks and enjoy!

To Alexsasha: Thanks and glad I am! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Law couldn't agree more. And to asnwer your question, yes she can heal people, but only to a certain degree. It's easier for her to heal herself though, as she heals herself without her having to actually think about it a whole lot, healing another person takes a lot more effort and is a lot more draining. Thanks for the review and glad you enjoyed it!

To Umbra8191: Thanks and glad you enjoyed it!

To Trafalgar Riley: Yhanks for the review, glad you like it, hugs are fine, but please don't kill the main character doing so. Thanks for wainting and enjoy!

To Chibi'princes-sama: Yep, and he thanks you! More will be revealed as the story progresses. Thank you for being so patient and thanks for the review, enjoy!

To SelfcreatedCharacter: Thanks, and great questions. Your answers are as follows; They will show up, but they will NOT mix. Ace is still with the whitebeard Pirates, and I'm not completely sure yet, but I think I'll put him in charge of the former Straw Hat pirates. That ought to be interesting. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Hehe! Law and Luffy are blushing! (Law: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!) So yeah, anyways, sorry, but you'll just have to wait to see what happens and how they kiss. Thanks for the review! Please enjoy!

Episode Summary: Luffy gets a grand tour of the Heart Pirates submarine, and then presses buttons that she shouldn't be pressing, sending her on a nice trip to meeting Iron Mace Alvida, luckily Law shows up in time to not only scold Luffy about the wonders of NOT touching the big shiny buttons, but also that she really she shouldn't cause problems like such.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: I told you NOT to touch the button!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aboard the Heart Pirates Submarine-<strong>

Luffy was sitting in a cage, a cold, rotten iron cage. She didn't have the key, and even if she did, there was no place to put it so she could get out. It was a dream, she was fully aware of that, but still. She'd had it a thousand times already, and she knew she'd probably have it a thousand more. But there was something different about this dream, something about it was not the same as it had been all the other times. What was it?

"W... up..." A voice cut through the blurriness of her thoughts. Where was it coming from?

"C'm...Pl...!"

"Mi...Mi...Oh-" the voice was becoming annoyingly whiney. And louder. She wasn't sure what it wanted but unless it was here to get her out of this blasted cage, it needed to shut up! Oh wait, it was a dream. Everything went white suddenly as she woke up, whoever the voice belonged to had gotten desperate was now trying to nudge her into waking up. Bad mistake.

"Mi-"_THWACK!_**"OW!" **The owner of the voice, a familiar polar bear, stood next to her bed, nursing what was probably now a broken nose.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked as she sat up, facing the unfortunate bear who must have been sent to wake her up. Last she checked, nobody woke her up though. _'Oh wait a minute...' _She thought as she remembered what had happened the last time she was awake. She had found herself on a submarine, as it turned out, according to their captain, a pirate, she had been kidnapped. The captain was older then her by a year at the most, and if she remembered correctly, his name was Law. He hadn't given her his last name though, probably felt it wasn't necessary. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had the feeling that her brothers would probably laugh at her for letting herself get beaten and kidnapped so easily. Then they'd probably beat the crap out of Law before letting her go on her merry way once more, if she wasn't attached to the crew. The bear still hadn't answered question.

"Why'd you hit me?" the bear whined, recieving a look of irritation from a cranky Luffy. The fact that the bear could talk hadn't registered yet, and probably wouldn't until after she had breakfast.

"Quite whining." she ordered as she continued to watch it, she had yet to figure out if it was a boy or a girl.

"Sorr-"

"And don't apologize!" She interrupted.

"Yes mam'" Teh bear blinked slightly as it seemed to realize that she was quite odd by it's standerds of how a girl should be like and act. "Um...Captain sent me to wake you up, though he mentioned nothing of getting socked in the face." Luffy blinked slightly before speaking to him.

"Okay...Well while you're telling me who sent you, and why you woke me up, how about you also tell me your name." Teh bear blinked again, before answering,

"Bepo." Luffy nodded as she offered her hand.

"Luffy, nice to meet you Bepo. And now that I'm little more awake, here!" Luffy introduced herself as she removed Bepo's paw from its nose. "You're a boy right?" Bepo nodded,

"Isn't that obvious?" Luffy giggled slightly,

"You'd be shocked how confusing genders can get in the East Blue. I remember there was once this guy pirate that visited my home town once, and while he looked and sounded like a girl. All the guys kept asking him for a date. Tlak about a low blow to his pride, especially when you get laughed at by a bunch of weaker civilians." she said as a warm and comfortable feeling overcame Bepo, originating from his nose. Luffy eventually removed her arm, looking a bit tired despite the fact that she had slept more then enough to count as healthy bedrest. Bepo's nose, was perfectly healed, and didn't hurt in the slightest, there was still a little blood trickling out, but not enough to cause immediate concern.

"Captain was right, you can heal wounds! You'll be a great help while we're at sea!" Bepo said cheerily while Luffy thought for a moment,

"I guess, thanks!" she said smiling, in a far better mood then when she had woken up. "So why couldn't Law let me sleep in?"

"Well, captain said that you'd already slept a week, plus eight hours. If that's not enough sleep for a person then I don't know what is." Bepo said, obviously agreeing with his captain.

"It's never enough if your narcolyptic..." Luffy mumbled under her breath as she stood up dragging Bepo with her.

"What was that?" the bear asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Bepo, I need you to leave so I can get changed." Bepo nodded as he left the room,

"Just hurry up." Luffy nodded as Bepo closed the door. When Luffy was sure she wouldn't be heard, she spoke quietly to herself.

"So am I finally out of that cage, or did I just get put into another one?" she questioned as she began to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the gally-<strong>

It was strange to say the least. Bepo had succesfully gotten their newest member up, with the only casualty being his poor nose, which had healed quite fast, appearently thanks to some assistance form the one who gave the injury. She had loudly introduced herself as Luffy for all to hear, making sure everybody heard her so she wouldn't have to repeat herself, and then sat down. Law chuckled bemusedly the whole time, while everybody stared at her. Bepo particularly as he seemed to be trying to sort something out in his head.

"Hey!" a man by the name of Penguin called out offendidly as Luffy had snatched some of his food,

"Shut up and keep eating." Luffy ordered without hesitation, causing Penguin to blink slightly as he fell silent and gradually went back to his meal, confusion etched on his and everyone elses face. As the meal progressed, Luffy personality slowly changed from one of slight irritability to one of docile and naive childishness. It was weird, but when she was asked, her answer was something along the lines of people acting similar to that when they first wake up too. Law agreed with her logic, so that left no room for objections.

"So Luffy. Why exactly are you foregoing any and all messy toppings? You seem to want to try them, but are quite thoroughly avoiding them." Law asked, having noticed how Luffy would ocasionally reach for something, only to suddenly change her mind. Luffy swallowed her food, and fell silent before responding,

"Uh...Didn't feel like it." They all blinked at her with one thought going through their collective minds: _'She's a horrible liar!'_

"Miss Luffy, I hate to tell you this, but you're quite the horrible liar." Law stated dryly as he watched her shovel more food then should be humanly possible down her throat. He was half expecting to have to perform the heimlich maneuver very soon if she kept it up. "And could you please slow down on your eating." He sweatdropped as she just blinked at him. Cute she may be, but she had the mannerisms of a pig. Strangley enough it just added to her overall cuteness. Weird.

"Make me." she stated in defiance before snatching something off Shachi's plate, much to said man's protest, and added it to the accumalating food in her mouth. Law sighed as he watched her swallow it whole without a whole lot difficulty, and then place any and all silverware down that she may have been using. "Done." She stated simply, in a very good mood now that she had eaten. Bepo and the others, except for Law, blinked in shock before shrugging and deciding it was better to not ponder about the girls eating habits. But dang if she didn't eat a lot, more then she weighed if Law was estimating it correctly.

"Ok! Now that we've all more or less eaten breakfast, Luffy, if you will follow me. I need to show you some things." Luffy tilted her head before getting up and following Law out, making funny faces at the back of his head the whole entire time. If Law knew she was doing it, and they were all pretty sure he did, he gave no sign. When they were both gone, Penguin stated unexpectedly,

"Despite the fact that she eats like a pig, steals our food, and seems to be hiding something, she's actually pretty nice, and cute!" Shachi swatted him upside the head in response as the others side. They couldn't really disagree with his assesement. But she was more like a sort of sisterly cute then anything else, at least to them. Their captain was hard to read sometimes, one of those being now. They had no idea what he thought of their newest member, just that she was interesting enough to be brought aboard their ship.

"You ahve to wonder what Captain really thinks of her though..."

"Yeah..." they all stated in agreement. The truth was, Law didn't even know how he felt about her himself.

* * *

><p><strong>In the control room (you all should know that this isn't gonna end well)-<strong>

Luffy watched in wonderment as Law explained, or at least tried to in the most simplest of terms, what each and every button and switch did. The only thing that Luffy could say was probably one of the most intelligent things in the world.

"Pretty lights..." Law just sighed, the perfect picture of a slightly amused if not tortured teenager.

"Did you understand any of that?" he asked, Luffy managed to turn her attention from the various flashing buttons, all lighting up in various pretty colors.

"Nope." Law sighed again,

"At least you're honest." he stated as Luffy beamed innocently at him. Law felt slightly strange around her. It wasn't anything he had really felt before, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and it only got stronger when she smiled at him like that. He brushed it off, silently slapping himself as he decided to try and figure out what it was later. "Ok! I am only going to say this one more time. See this big red button?"

"Yeah?" Luffy answered, fully alert and actually paying attention this time,

"Don't touch it." he stated in a warning tone. Luffy gave a curious look at the button.

"Why?"

"Well, wait a minute I said DON-" _click "_AAH!""Never mind..." Law stared at where Luffy had been. Cute she may be, but he could already tell she was going to be trouble. At least she made up with it for how interesting she was, plus she had a useful ability, if the fact she managed to almost perfectly heal Bepo's formerly broken nose was any indication. Right now though, he had to figure out where'd she'd managed to get herself ejected to.

He told her not to press the red button, she did so anyways.

"Bepo! Find me the coordinates of the last escape pod that was released!" He ordered as he made his way toward the dining hall. "NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on a ship in the East Blue-<strong>

"Owie..." Luffy said pathetically as she nursed her poor butt. It had taken some of the worst damage from the landing, which hadn't been too bad. Where the heck was she now? Law was going to be mad...But should she care? Oh well, she'd figure it out later.

Luffy stood up and looked at her surrounding. There was a lot of people, all of which were looking quite stunned at her sudden arrival. Luffy wasn't sure herself what was going on.

"Who the heck are you!" someone from behind her demanded. Luffy looked and had to do a double-take from what she saw. She couldn't tell if it was a hairless gorilla or what...It was too ugly to be human thats for sure, but could it be any other living creature on this earth? Probably not, so Luffy was going to call it an It from now on.

"What the?" Luffy's mind couldn't quite grasp it, but then she noticed that there was someone behind her. She looked. It was a short boy with pink hair.

"Hey!" Luffy greeted excitedly, completely fogetting about the monstrosity behind her.

"Uh...um...Hey..."He said quietly, Luffy blinked slightly before giving him a friendly grin. "My name's L-" she didn't get to finish as her head was nearly taken off. Appearently that thing didn't like being ignored. It made for another swing, only for it to be stopped by a nodachi, a very familiar looking nodachi, at least to Luffy anyways.

"Law!"

"Miss Luffy, when I tell you to not press the big red button, please refrain from causing problems, and do NOT press the big red button." he stated calmly as he knocked the It out his way and progressed forward. "Now c'mon, we don't have all day." Luffy whined slightly, but did as she was told.

"But I wanted to get to know my new friend..." she reasoned pathetically. LAw blinked at her before looking around,

"What do you mean new friend?" he asked. Luffy grinned as she responded,

"Him!" she pointed at the short pink haired boy. Law blinked before saying,

"Do you even know his name?" Luffy paused for thought before finally responding.

"Nope, I was about to though. But then the it got in the way."

"It?" Luffy pointed at the now standing monster. "Ah." Law blanched as he raised an eyebrow.

"You little brat!" The "it" lunged at them, causing something that no one had really expected from Luffy. Said straw hat wearing girl suddenly lunged at the attacking "it", disappearing from view, before reappearing behind it.

The captain of the Heart Pirates blinked in shock as nothing seemed to have happened, that is until Luffy stood up. It turned out she wasn't as defenseless as she looked, as the "it" dropped like a sack of overgrown potatoes, completely unconcious, occasionally twitches the only sign it was even alive.

"Nice." was all Law could say, clearly impressed with her fighting abilities.

"Thanks!" She said as she gingerly stepped over the unconcious body.

"Well anyways, it was nice meeting you Mr..."

"Oh! Koby!" the pink haired boy replied as Law nodded,

"Yes, it was nice meeting you Mr. Koby. Hope the rest of your day is nice, and thank you for watching over our newest member while we were gone." he said as wrapped his arm nonchalantly around Luffy's waist, dragging her back to the waiting submarine and the rest of his crew,

"Uh...You're welcome! Bye!" He said as he waved good bye, still slightly disoriented.

"See ya new friend!" Luffy waved back to him as she disappeared inside the maritime vehicle.

"Bye..." he watched as the submarine disappeared before finally stating again, still severly confused. "What just happened?" he still wasn't sure, and wouldn't be for many years to come, the mysterious girl who had seemingly fallen from the sky, and who's friend was appearently a famous and deadly pirate from North Blue, what he was doing in East Blue only God knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Aboard the submarine-<strong>

"Remember Luffy, do NOT touch the red button, and actually, stay out of the control room unless I personally say you can go in there." Law stated, not wanting to have to go threw that again. Luffy nodded in understanding, when realization dawned on her,

"Hey, can we go to Shells Town?" Law gave her a look.

"Why?" he asked, amused by the childlike enthusiasm that rediated off of her.

"I heard there was a really strong swordsman there! I want to see him!" Law thought for a moment, before finally deciding to agree to her small wish, as it was not too far out of the way, and didn't detrement his plans in anyway as of yet.

"Fine." He stated as he moved to go find their navigator so that he could tell him to plot a route to this new island. suddenly though he was stopped by Luffy, who had grabbed his wrist, she was shuffling slightly before she spoke,

"Thanks for coming to get me..." she said almost too quietly, and let him go, leaving a strange tingling feeling in his wrist as she disappeared around the corner again.

"Interesting..." Was all Law could say as he stared at his wrist in slight wonderment, "Very interesting..."

* * *

><p>AN. So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me! Thanks for reading and see ya!

Luffy and Law: Bye!


End file.
